


The Best Ride

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Motorbike in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a few glasses of wine, in the dark, whilst my GF slept peacefully next to me. It's utterly unbetaed. AU beyond all reason and probably makes no sense.

Severus stood outside Sirius's house, arms crossed, and a sour put out face. Sirius was on his motorbike, expecting Severus to hop on.  
  
Sev, was most definitely not going to "hop on."  
  
"It's bloody pouring out, Black," Severus pointed out, being rather obvious, given he was drenched in the pouring rain. As it was still fucking raining.  
  
Of course Sirius had the audacity to look all dashing, with his hair tied back, and even if the rain drops were falling on him as equally harshly as they were on Severus, Sirius looked good in the rain.  
  
Severus scowled some more.  
  
"It'll be fun," Sirius said.  
  
"Famous last words, Black," Severus retorted.  
  
"Sev, we could stand here, argue about this and get drenched, or, we could get on my fucking bike, I could give you the best ride of your life -- before I give you the best ride of your life..." He winked and Severus before kicking off the foot thing to start that damn beast of a thing.  
  
It roared loudly, giving Severus a start, but he remained impassive.  
  
"Just get on," Sirius demanded, thrusting the helmet towards Severus. This time, it wasn't a request, it was a bloody command. Severus knew if he'd not take the offer now, he'd only regret it later.  
  
"It better be a good ride," he said, putting the helmet on his head, and then throwing one leg across the roaring monster and seating himself behind Sirius.  
  
\--  
  
It'd stopped raining by the time they'd returned to Sirius's and if Severus was honest with himself, it wasn't all unpleasant.  
  
He remained tightly snug behind Sirius until Sirius had pulled into the garage, and shut it closed behind them.  
  
Their clothes were dry but Severus's hair was still damp. He'd need to place a charm on it as soon as he'd take the bloody helmet off his head and didn't even want to look in the mirror of how atrocious his hair would be.  
  
He needed a long, hot shower. Maybe two.  
  
"It wasn't all bad, was it?" Sirius asked, uncharacteristically diffident.  
  
Severus scrutinised him with a look. Sirius was standing across from him, his hair a fine mess as he'd already taken his helmet off as Sev was still seated comfortably on the bike. Truth be told, he was afraid to move. Afraid of how still his body had become and he wasn't ready to move his muscles just yet.  
  
"It was tolerable," Severus assured him.  
  
"Tolerable, huh," Sirius said with a teasing tone and before Severus knew it was going to happen, Sirius leaned down and kissed him.  
  
His hands went up into his hair before Sirius removed Sev's helmet and all but threw it on the floor.  
  
"So, are you ready for your reward?" Sirius asked, unbuttoning Severus's shirt slowly as he bent down and sucked on Severus's collarbone.  
  
Sev gasped as he arched into Sirius, his hands moving over Sirius's body on their accord. "Here?" he managed to breathe out before Sirius's mouth was on his again.  
  
"I promised you a ride on the motorbike, didn't I?"  
  
Sirius undressed slowly. He made Severus watch without allowing him to touch and then all he did was unbutton Severus's trousers and push them down just enough. He told him he wasn't allowed to get off the bike--not yet. Not even to remove his clothes properly.  
  
Sirius got back on the bike again, naked, and this time--facing Severus. He stroked Severus's cock slowly as he slide down, inch by inch until he was practically laying flat on the motorbike, his arsehole mere centimetres away from Severus's cock.  
  
"How can this--"  
  
"She's stronger than she looks," Sirius said.  
  
Severus moved up to close the distance between them, and slid into Sirius wish such ease like he was a greasy socket, sliding into the proper bracket.  
  
Sirius arched up, his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and he looked so damn satisfied with himself. Severus could help but thrust in harder with each pull; the bike shook, still _she_ didn't give. Severus was forced to admit that he was impressed with her, even if he'd never admit it to himself.  
  
As he filled himself inside Sirius, Sirius came with a cry too.  
  
It was hard to admit, still, Severus could say that he really did have the best two rides of his life in one day.


End file.
